Promise?
by kanji tatsumi
Summary: "You can try to tell me those tears are from some allergies or you only just watched a sad movie but I'm not stupid. Talk to me." Mabel/Pacifica ONE-SHOT, NO OTHER COUPLES


**a/n: mabifica! this is long overdue i adore these two! its so hard to find fics of them just being straight up cuties!**

* * *

Pacifica Northwest walked the pathway down her long driveway, not entirely sure herself where she was planning on going. She walked at a quick pace to get away from her least favorite place, however she thought the rush was useless as she knew no one ever came running to get her back.

Gravity Falls was at the bookend of summer, but this day was fairly cold, Pacifica thanked her past self for going for jeans instead of shorts today. She wouldn't have had time to change with all the storming out she just did.

She sighed. _The storming out._ Her parents' consistent pressure and belittlement tended to cause her "hissy fits", as they liked to call them, to be frequent. She rolled her eyes, well maybe if they hated her 'outbursts' they shouldn't provoke them.

It had come to the point in the walk were Pacifica's emotions took a turn, as she could feel herself begin to tear up. Maybe she was overreacting? Maybe her parents' pressure was a sign that they just wanted her to be ready for the real world, that they wanted her to be successful at everything she does? Then how come she felt like dying every time lost?

"Pacifica?" A voice rose up in front of the girl.

Pacifica knew the voice anywhere, even in the sad tone it gave off. She looked up and saw the bubbly Mabel Pines, looking well, not so bubbly. She was mess, dirt on her clothes, hair all out of place, and a look of worry pasted on her rosy face. "Mabel. Hey."

"A-are you okay?" Mabel must of noticed Pacifica's puffed eyes and tired face.

"What? Yeah. I should be asking you…" Pacifica motioned Mabel's attire.

"Oh this? I was collecting some stuff for Dipper. End of the summer, so ya know it's almost our birthday." Mabel shrugged. "Really, though, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Mabel. I was-I was just about to get home so-" Pacifica turned and started to walk in the other direction when a hand grabbed her.

"You can try to tell me those tears are from some allergies or you only just watched a sad movie but I'm not stupid. Talk to me." Mabel held on to her hand and grab it a light squeeze.

"Northwests don't cry. Or share their feelings."

"Pacifica can though."

Pacifica felt her lip begin to quiver as she fell to her knees, hugging Mabel's legs. Parts of her were shocked at her motions, but the other half enjoyed feeling like someone cared for once. "I'm not the best at everything and it kills me every single day. I know I'll never be the best at everything and I feel like I'm being ripped apart every time I think about it. My parents hate me not being what they want, I hate me for not being what I want, I don't want to be a sheep, but I can't be a loser!" She cried. "I'm fighting a pointless battle and I can't help but feel like… _nothing_ is worth anything!"

Mabel stayed stunned as she cried into her legs and analyzed everything she said. She felt herself begin to tear up. "You are worth something." Pacifica managed to look up at the teen and noticed how heavenly she looked. The sun set right behind Mabel and even though she was smiling she looked upset, however Pacifica felt the upset look wasn't for her, rather the smile was. "You are amazing, Pacifica Northwest." Mabel laughed and pet her head. "If you were perfect at everything, I would have totally thought you were a demon or something by now! You know," Mabel's tone changed slightly. "Having a sibling, a twin for sure, feels the same way. Dipper's better than I am at a lot of things and it hurts sometimes, always getting compared to him. On top of the fact that he's always wanting to do his own thing nowadays…" Mabel drifted off. "But my point is, Dipper may be book smart and good at puzzles and video games, but I'm good at making sweaters and baking and art. D-Did I explain that well?"

Pacifica laughed. "I know what you're saying, Mabes. Thank you."

"I know this won't "make you better"," Mabel air-quoted. "But maybe if I'm around to keep repeating it, you'll start to finally believe it." Mabel helped Pacifica up. "Because, you're the last person I want to see upset. Your strengths are great, your weaknesses are great, and everything in between is what?"

"Great." Pacifica laughed.

"Bingo!" Mabel slipped her hand in Pacifica's again. "I think you're getting it…"

Pacifica felt her face flush and looked down. "Please don't ever feel this way Mabel, y-you're the last person I want to see upset too. And you're pretty incredible."

Mabel laughed and pulled Pacifica in for a hug. "No promises…" Mabel stayed hugging Pacifica tightly. "Maybe you could promise me something?"

"Hm?"

"Maybe…if you keep repeating that to me…I'll start to believe it too."

Pacifica rested her head on Mabel's shoulder. "Yeah…I promise."

The loving moment was interrupted by a growling sound coming from Mabel's stomach. "Sorry, I guess I'm sort of missing dinner at the moment."

Pacifica pulled away. "Oh, I kept you. I'm sorry."

"No, No!" Mabel laughed. "I, uh, I like being kept."

Pacifica's face grew pink again and she smiled. "How about Greasy's? On me?"

"Oooh! Pacifica, is this a _date?"_ Mabel poked the blonde's cheek.

"I-No-I mean, sure if you…" Pacifica stuttered. Why was she always an idiot around the one person that mattered?

Mabel laughed and held her hand once more. "I humbly accept, only if _next time,_ I pay."

"Next time, hm? Do you promise?"

"Promise!" Mabel crossed her heart and began walking into town with her date.


End file.
